Maurice LaMarche
Maurice LaMarche (born March 30, 1958) is an Emmy Award winning Canadian voice actor and former stand up comedian. He's known for voicing: Big Bob Pataki in Hey Arnold!, Dizzy Devil in Tiny Toon Adventures, Egon Spengler in The Real Ghostbusters, Kif Kroker in Futurama, Mr. Freeze in Batman: Arkham City, The Brain in Animaniacs and Pinky and the Brain and Verminous Skumm and Duke Nukem in Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A.T.O.M. (2005) - Eel, Judge Fender *Adventure Time (2011-2014) - Grand Master Wizard, Additional Voices *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1998) - Additional Voices *American Dad! (2017) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1993-1998) - Squit, The Brain, Announcer (ep82), Burps (ep16), Captain (ep32), Conductor (ep89), Doofy (ep83), Eli (ep28), Golfing Doctor (ep64), Hisskill, Howie Turn (ep66), Jack P. (ep5), Mel Gibson, Michelangelo, Miles Standish (ep46), Reporter (ep14), Santa (ep49), Spartacus (ep65), The Burper (ep31), William S. (ep79) *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (1990-1991) - Zoltan *Avengers Assemble (2013-2014) - Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom *Baby Blues (2002) - Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard (2007-2011) - Albert Einstein (ep41), Captain (ep51), Crow#1 (ep17), Crow#2, Gruff Announcer (ep47), Jersey Cow#2/Igg, Max Fripplehoot (ep3), Network Announcer (ep47), Termite (ep47) *Batman: The Animated Series (1993) - Murphy (ep51) *Beany and Cecil (1988) - Additional Voices *Beethoven (1994) - Additional Voices *Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (1999-2001) - Additional Voices *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1990) - Additional Voices *Bobby's World (1990-1996) - Additional Voices *Brickleberry (2013-2015) - Donnie (ep23), Kurt Thoreau (ep21), Steve's Dad's Ghost (ep34) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Ambassador (ep61) *CBS Storybreak (1985) - Additional Voices *Camp Candy (1990) - Additional Voices *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990-1995) - Additional Voices *Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys (1996-1997) - Dr. Splitz/'Splitzy', Holo-boon 3462838 (ep12), Kaz-Par (ep19), Matrix, Olram (ep23) *Catscratch (2005-2006) - Hovis, Adult Man (ep9), Allergic Man (ep13), Announcer (ep19), Bootsie (ep12), Crowd Member (ep19), Dragon Rider (ep16), Head#2 (ep10), Judge (ep1), Kraken, Luther, Manager (ep14), Mitchell (ep13), Mrs. Cramdilly, Old Scotty (ep14), Old Stinky (ep4), Pa (ep18), Person#1 (ep8), Pet Shop Owner (ep8), Quebafarb (ep9), Queen Kraken (ep10), Scotty (ep14), Signhanger (ep13), Singing Bear (ep15), Troll (ep16), Uncle Barky (ep18), Vet, Worm Creature (ep8) *Cave Kids: Pebbles & BammBamm (1996) - Snowman (ep8) *Class of 3000 (2006-2007) - Game Show Host (ep12), Killer Robot (ep12), Mr. Beals (ep1), Purple Flavored Beverage Man (ep12), Southern Gentleman (ep1) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2003-2007) - Father, Ice Cream Man#5 (ep31), Male Computer (ep35), Mr. Frybingle (ep32), Train Conductor (ep25), Additional Voices *Cow and Chicken (????) - Additional Voices *Dan Vs. (2012-2013) - Additional Voices *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-1998) - Alien (ep11), Dad (ep11), Dick McMan (ep11), Man (ep11), Ratman (ep11), Simion (ep3), Uncle (ep11), Washington (ep39) *Dilbert (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *Disenchantment (2018) - Lord Lingonberry (ep2), Odval, Washmaster *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004) - Another Invisigoth (ep13), Ghost Artist (ep16), Hamwise (ep13), Lumpsack (ep16), The Oracle of 34th Street (ep13) *Disney's DuckTales (1987) - Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Mortimer Mouse, Basil (ep10), March Hare, Ratigan (ep10), Robin Hood (ep12), Scuttle, Weasel (ep12) *Disney's Kim Possible (2002-2005) - 'Big Daddy' Brotherson (ep7), Professor Acari (ep4), Quiz Show Contestant (ep54) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2004-2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's Mickey Mouse Works (2000) - Mortimer Mouse (ep26) *Disney's Pepper Ann (1998-1999) - Colonel Delaney (ep32), Dad (ep32), Gorilla (ep19), Menorah (ep32) *Disney's TaleSpin (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teamo Supremo (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006-2008) - Gizo the Shuaka (ep11), Additional Voices *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Prison Guard (ep30), Prisoner (ep30), Ship Captain (ep30), Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1994) - Scuttle *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2009) - Additional Voices *Disney Handy Manny (2007) - Victor (ep25) *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015-2017) - Crispity Cockatoo (ep28), Fredericks, Troll (ep26), Unicorn Soldiers (ep23), Additional Voices *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015-2016) - King Pony Head (ep1), Additional Voices *Disney The 7D (2014-2016) - Grumpy *Disney The Lion Guard (2017) - Kifaru (ep26), Additional Voices *Drawn Together (2006) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks All Hail King Julien (2016-2017) - Corpse (ep53), Koto, Video Game Amnnouncer (ep52) *DreamWorks All Hail King Julien: Exiled (2017) - Koto *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2013-2016) - Dad (ep77), Heilang, Lin Kuei (ep47), Lin Kuei#1 (ep44), Lin Kuei#2 (ep44) *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2014-2016) - Burly Biker (ep19), Dog (ep17), Eccentric Millionaire (ep11), Gardener Snail (ep34), Nay-Sayer Snail#2 (ep42), Police Pilot (ep19), Policeman#2 (ep19), Rudy Guana, Shellsworth, The Phenomenal Fluffy (ep30), Tickula *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Airport Robot (ep21), Guard#2 (ep12), K'chutka Sa'am, Masativo (ep21), Seaman (ep27) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1995-1997) - Additional Voices *Dumb and Dumber (1995-1996) - Announcer (ep13), Black Jack Dealer (ep2), Fingers (ep2), Mulligan (ep13), Principal (ep13), Roy (ep2) *Evil Con Carne (2003-2004) - Clerk (ep8), Estroy, Fatman (ep2) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Egon Spengler *Fantastic Max (1989) - Additional Voices *Freakazoid! (1995-1997) - Captain "K" (ep11), Dan (ep12), Krimson Kvetch (ep3), Longhorn, Rathgar (ep4), The Brain *Futurama (1999) - Calculon, Raoul (ep14), Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Gadget & the Gadgetinis (2001) - Additional Voices *Gadget Boy's Adventures in History (1997) - Additional Voices *Gadget Boy & Heather (1995) - Additional Voices *Generator Rex (2011) - Valve *Gravedale High (1990) - Additional Voices *Grim & Evil (2002) - Estroy (ep8) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2001-2007) - Apache Chief, Atom Ant (ep34), Avenger (ep13), Azul Falcone, Benny the Ball (ep30), Bird (ep6), Blue Falcone (ep14), Can Opener (ep6), Cavey Jr. (ep27), Cop (ep21), Delivery Guy (ep28), Doggie Daddy, Droopy (ep19), Dum Dum (ep30), Flintstone's Bird (ep37), Fred Flintstone, Freezoid, Hi Riser (ep14), Inch High, Magilla Gorilla, Morocco Mole (ep24), Mr. Peebles (ep28), Nitron (ep39), Overweight Kid (ep12), Quick Draw McGraw, Ride Operator (ep11), Shazzan (ep33), Speed Buggy (ep13), Superhero (ep17), Tapir (ep12), Vince (ep11), Wally Gator (ep21), Yogi Bear (ep4) *Hey Arnold! (1996-2002) - Big Bob Pataki, Abdicator (ep37), Abner (ep17), Cecile's Dad (ep20), Clerk (ep21), Cop (ep64), Cop (ep85), Director (ep37), Director (ep85), Douglas Cain (ep27), Dr. Vanderveen (ep79), Farmer (ep79), Jacques, Man (ep99), Mechanic (ep46), Moderator (ep55), Organ Grinder (ep25), Revis, Stinky's Dad (ep62), Stinky's Grandpa (ep62), Supervisor (ep92), TV Man (ep19), Uncle Chuck (ep53), Vampire (ep79), Waiter (ep99) *Histeria! (1998-2000) - Abraham Lincoln, Attila the Hun, Benedict Arnold (ep34), Christopher Columbus, Eric the Red, Francis Bellamy (ep44), Franklin D. Roosevelt (ep40), George Washington, Gerald Ford (ep44), Iemitsu (ep45), Joseph Stalin, Kemetic (ep9), King Romulus (ep22), Ludwig Van Beethoven (ep39), Martin Luther (ep7), Michaelango (ep51), Olmec Statue (ep14), Socrates, William Shakespeare, Woodrow Wilson (ep31) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013) - Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom (ep13) *Inspector Gadget (1985-1986) - Chief Quimby (eps66-86) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (1997-2004) - Agent Shlomo (ep10), Alphonse (ep8), Announcer (ep9), Announcer#1 (ep1), Beauty Contestant#1 (Male; ep40), Boomerang Caine (ep41), Brutus (ep33), Cowman#2 (ep62), Elk Boss (ep62), Fan#2 (ep15), Fishlips (ep40), Fly (ep1), Man#1 (ep9), Matador (ep3), Moby Jerk (ep13), Narrator (ep3), Narrator (ep8), Narrator (ep10), Old Man (ep13), Pigeon#1 (ep62), Salad Fork Dan (ep45), Spartacus (ep33), Speaker of the House (ep10), Squint Ringo, Subguy (ep40), Tree Narrator (ep1), Willy (ep9), Worker (ep9) *Jumanji (1996) - Additional Voices *K・10・C: Kids' Ten Commandments (2003) - Amos, Boaz (ep1), Omri, Odiferous (ep3) *Kid Notorious (2003) - Additional Voices *King of the Hill (1997-1998) - Additional Voices *Lazer Tag Academy (1986) - Additional Voices *Lego Hero Factory (2012) - Splitface *Loonatics Unleashed (2006) - Ice Cream Vendor (ep15), Ophiuchus Sam (ep15), Pierre LePew (ep16) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2005-2008) - Mr. Cyrus Q. Hornbill, Mr. Maurice Bob Mandrill, Principal Poncherello W. Pixiefrog, Announcer (ep40), Announcer (ep43), Announcer (ep52), Apple's Belching (ep20), Bubble#2 (ep1), Bus Driver (ep53), Captain Corporate (ep45), Cheerleading Announcer (ep15), Dirtnut Driver (ep7), Driver (ep26), Film Narrator (ep5), Guy (ep33), Henry's Dad (ep42), John Lion (ep12), Lawyer (ep23), Limo Driver (ep6), Lion (ep14), Lion#1 (ep51), Man (ep32), Moth (ep27), Mr. Blowhole, Mr. Festoon (ep43), Mr. Lemons (ep35), Mr. Thornhill (ep16), Narrator (ep22), Old Joe (ep8), Principal Malaysian Palmgrass (ep44), Professor Owl (ep36), Reindeer Coach (ep16), Robo Frog (ep44), Robo Mandrill (ep44), Robo Wizard (ep44), Sasquatch (ep36), TV Announcer (ep17), TV Narrator (ep6), Tiny Skunk (ep36), Tommy (ep17), V.O. Guy (ep23), Waiter (ep40), Zoogoer (ep53) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-1999) - Circus Guy (ep10), Frosty the Flake (ep16), Little Guy (ep10), Rothgar (ep13), Tiger (ep16), Toby (ep13), Wet Guy (ep10) *Pinky, Elmyra & The Brain (1998) - The Brain *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) - The Brain, Squit (ep65) *Poochini (2002) - Additional Voices *Popeye and Son (1987) - Additional Voices *Popples (1987) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (2011-2012) - Agent Francois (ep25), Jean Luc Glaciare (ep18) *Problem Child (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Random! Cartoons (2008-2009) - Apeman#1 (ep5), Birdsdorf (ep5), Bjorn (ep3), Dog Catcher (ep11), Elecaptain Sam (ep11), Klemp (ep1), Pickle Cop (ep11), Working Troll#1 (ep3) *Rick and Morty (2013-2017) - Abradolph Lincler (ep11), Alien Operator#2 (ep4), Dog Accountant (ep2), Scary Teacher (ep2), Ship Captain (ep11) *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2018) - Foot Brute (ep2), Mobster No 1 (ep2) *Road Rovers (1997) - Radio Announcer (ep13), Russian President (ep12) *Robot and Monster (2012-2014) - Gart Default, Loudmouth, Perry, Actor (ep25), Anchorman (ep18), Announcer, Emcee (ep16), Howly (ep19), Judge (ep12), News Anchor (ep16), Worker#1 (ep23) *Sabrina's Secret Life (2003-2004) - Salem *Samurai Jack (2001) - Boss (ep12), Bouncer#2 (ep12) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2012) - Announcer (ep23), Dad (ep6), Policeman (ep19), Professor Jantzen (ep19), Vincent Van Ghoul *Sonic Underground (1999) - Additional Voices *Space Goofs (1997-2008) - Etno Polino *Stripperella (2003-2004) - Chief Stroganoff, Leonard, Awards Announcer (ep2), Bohemian Guy (ep1), Businessman#2 (ep3), Cheapo, DJ, General (ep3), Guy Next to Mother (ep1), Monkey (ep6), Roger (ep3), Security Guard#1 (ep2), Woody Allen (ep2), Zumo (eps1-2) *Tak and the Power of Juju (2007) - Chief, Log Hermit (ep1) *Taz-Mania (1991-1992) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1995) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) - Attila (ep52), Rasputin (ep52) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2006) - Goddard Digital Voice (ep3), Man (ep43), Reporter (ep32), Tee (ep32), Ticket Taker (ep43), Zix *The Batman (2006) - Bruiser (ep40) *The Boondocks (2008) - Additional Voices *The Cleveland Show (2009) - Additional Voices *The Critic (1994-1995) - Jeremy Hawke, Orson Welles, Additional Voices *The Drinky Crow Show (2008) - Additional Voices *The Garfield Show (2012) - Additional Voices *The Incredible Hulk (1997) - Dr. Strange (ep16) *The Kids from Room 402 (2001) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2012-2014) - Aiwei, Chef, Defense Attorney (ep9), Guard#2 (ep34), Tavern Owner (ep35), Additional Voices *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005) - Dimitri (ep10), Scotty (ep10) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2013) - Yosemite Sam, Announcer (ep2), Blacque Jacque Shellacque (ep45), Captain (ep1), Computer (ep2), Cop#1 (ep3), Game Show Announcer (ep1), Judge (ep3), Pa Bear (ep45), Rooster (ep9), Wedding Official (ep2), Additional Voices *The Mummy: The Animated Series (2001) - Additional Voices *The Oblongs (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *The Pink Panther (1993) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (2004) - Biker (ep64), Cursing Monster (ep64), Policeman (ep64) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) - Manboy (ep6) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Arun (ep29), Deepak (ep29), Pasha the Peddler, The Keeper (ep45) *The Real Ghostbusters (1986-1991) - Egon Spengler *The Rocketeer (2019) - Sylvester, T-Shirt Vendor (ep6) *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *The Simpsons (2014) - Hedonismbot (ep558), Lrrr (ep558), Morbo (ep558) *The Super Hero Squad Show (2010-2011) - Magneto/Erik Lensherr *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995-1999) - Bingo Barker (ep6), Harry Follicle (ep11), Lojack (ep8), Pjerry Nelsson (ep33), Sam Spade (ep9), Yosemite Sam *The Tick (1994-1996) - Hotel Manager (ep35), The Evil Midnight Bomber What Bombs at Midnight (ep16) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995) - Additional Voices *The Wacky World of Tex Avery (1997) - Additional Voices *Timon & Pumbaa (1999) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) - Dizzy Devil, Blueboy (ep67), Board Artist (ep85), Robin Killems (ep74), The Parum-Pum Man (ep98), Tim (ep84), Yosemite Sam *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Rescue Bots (2012-2016) - Chief Charlie Burns, Automated Conductor (ep48), Captain Shaw, Detective (ep43), Dispatcher (ep89), Dr. Bieber (ep58), Edgar Pruitt (ep102), Ghost Gangster (ep21), Ground Control (ep101), MorBot, Platform Voice (ep71), Radio Actor (ep85), Scrapmaster Beta (ep39), Transmitted Voice (ep5), Utility Worker (ep66), Vendor (ep44), Voice (ep55) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2017) - Drag Strip, Dragbreak (ep51) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2013) - Charles (ep33), Doombots (ep23), Man (ep33), Plymouth Rocker (ep33), Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom *Wabbit. A Looney Tunes Prod. (2015-2016) - Yosemite Sam *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2004) - Haze Ferlinguini (ep22), Security Guard (ep22) *What's with Andy? (2001) - Additional Voices *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1995) - Additional Voices *Xiaolin Showdown (2003-2006) - Master Fung (eps14-52), Chucky Choo (ep48), Fearsome Four (ep29), Raksha (ep26), Tubbimura 'Animation - Dubbing' *Shuriken School (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Totally Spies! (2001) - Professor John Pailey (ep3), WHOOP Volcanalogist (ep3) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Horace Badun *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman (2000) - Mr. Talbot, The Wolfman *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) - Squit, The Brain *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) - Yosemite Sam *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) - Balto *Balto III: Wings of Change (2004) - Balto, Moose 1, Moose 2 *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - Dr. Willing *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Anchor Tom *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) - Archambault *CarGo (2017) - Chief, Ferryman, Tough Old Car *Dead Space: Downfall (2008) - Bavaro, White *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Additional Voices *Futurama: Bender's Big Score (2007) - Charles De Gaulle, Horrible Gelatinous Blob, Kif Kroker, Leroy, Morbo, Schlump *Futurama: Bender's Game (2008) - Walt, Calculon, Morbo *Futurama: Into the Wild Green Yonder (2009) - Calculon, Donbot, Kif Kroker, Lrrr, Morbo *Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs (2008) - Calculon, Destructor, Fishy Joseph Gilman, Harold Zoid, Hedonismbot, Horrible Gelatinous Blob, Kif Kroker, Lrrr, Morbo, Schlomo, SportsBot 5000 *Holly Hobbie & Friends: Best Friends Forever (2007) - Andy, Mayor Whitman *Holly Hobbie & Friends: Christmas Wishes (2006) - Judge#2 *Inspector Gadget: Gadget's Greatest Gadgets (1999) - Inspector Gadget *Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever (2005) - Inspector Gadget *Lazer Tag Academy The Movie (1989) - Additional Voices *Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Super-Villain High (2018) - Oberon, Red Tornado *Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) - Yosemite Sam *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - The Beagle Boys, Additional Voices *Queer Duck: The Movie (2006) - Oscar Wildcat *Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost (2019) - Vincent Van Ghoul, Bernie Alan, Vance Linklater *Siegfried & Roy: Masters of the Impossible (1996) - Additional Voices *The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus (2000) - Lord of Lerd, Mogorb, Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) - Dizzy Devil *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) - Spike, Alley Cat 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Adventures in Odyssey: A Twist in Time (1997) - Additional Voices *Adventures in Odyssey: Star Quest (1993) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Elephant Parade (1998) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Funky Monkeys (1998) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Silly Seals (1998) - Additional Voices *Tamagotchi Video Adventures (1997) - Additional Voices *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Have Time, Will Travel (2001) - Burger Chef, Dr. Quizzical, Knight *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly (1998) - Dr. Quizzical 'Movies' *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) - Lost & Found Officer *Barnyard (2006) - Igg the Cow *Disney Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) - Tapper *Frozen (2013) - King of Arendelle *Hey Arnold! The Movie (2002) - Big Bob Pataki, Head of Security *Rock & Rule (1983) - Sailor *Sinbad: Beyond the Veil of Mists (2000) - Additional Voices *Team America: World Police (2004) - Alec Baldwin *The Boxtrolls (2014) - Sir Langsdale *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Root Beer Tapper *Zootopia (2016) - Mr. Big 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2001) - Bigguy N. Da Skye (ep18) *Looney Tunes: Carrotblanca (1995) - Yosemite Sam *Looney Tunes: Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas (2004) - Additional Voices *Love, Death & Robots (2019) - Narrator (ep6) 'TV Specials' *A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) - Additional Voices *Casper's Scare School (2006) - Pirate, Thurdigree Burns *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Father *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Father *Dennis the Menace: Cruise Control (2002) - Henry Mitchell *Disney's D-TV Doggone Valentine (1987) - Additional Voices *Disney's D-TV Monster Hits (1987) - Additional Voices *Disney's Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (2005) - 'Big Daddy' Brotherson *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Super Adventure (2013) - Mortimer Mouse *Easter Fever (1980) - Don Rattles, Steed Martin *Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie (2017) - Big Bob Pataki, Flunky Guard, Homeless Man#1 *How Murray Saved Christmas (2014) - Additional Voices *Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge (2002) - Inspector Gadget *Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas (1992) - Chief Quimby *My Gym Partner's a Monkey: Animal School Musical (2008) - Mr. Cyrus Q. Hornbill, Mr. Maurice Bob Mandrill, Principal Poncherello W. Pixiefrog, Mr. Blowhole *Party Wagon (2004) - Bumpy Snits, Cowpoke#2, Ferryman#1 *Puss in Boots (1997) - The Sorcerer *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) - Cyclops *Take Me Up to the Ballgame (1980) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Villains (2005) - Zix *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Dizzy Devil *Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (1995) - Dizzy Devil 'Web Animation' *A Fowl American (2018) - Announcer (ep48) *Aluminum Chef (2003) - Yosemite Sam (ep1) *Best Fiends (2017) - Additional Voices *Breaking News: Fake Trump Cartoons (2017) - Adolph Hitler (ep9) *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2017) - Carl Ferris (ep31), Red Tornado *Hard Drinkin' Lincoln (2000) - John Wilkes Booth, Aide (ep2), Al Pacino (ep7), Dreck Announcer (ep14), Emcee (ep10), Frederick Douglass (ep13), Jimmy Stewart (ep9), Othello (ep13) *Judge Granny (2001) - Wile E. Coyote (ep2) *Meet the Millers (2012) - Additional Voices *Mysterious Phenomena of the Unexplained (2001) - Skull (ep6), William Shakespeare (ep6), Yosemite Sam *Planet of the Taz (2001) - Dr. Zarius *Queer Duck (2000) - Additional Voices *Sports Blab (2002) - Yosemite Sam *The Critic (2000-2001) - Anthony Hopkins (ep2), Arnold Schwarzenegger (ep2), Bagger Vance (ep7), Chuck Noland (ep7), Franklin D. Roosevelt (ep10), General Cornwallis (ep3), Goblin (ep8), Hannibal Lecter (ep5), Jar Jar Binks (ep4), Mel Gibson (ep3), Pikachu (ep3), The Pope (ep6), Additional Voices *The Junkyard Run (2001) - Yosemite Sam *The Royal Mallard (2001) - Pepé Le Pew (ep5) *Toon Marooned (2001) - Yosemite Sam (ep5) *Zombie College (2000) - Train Attendant Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Pom Poko (2005) - Narrator *Tekkonkinkreet (2007) - Fujimura Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Jonah Hex: Motion Comics (2010) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Napoleon (1998) - Frill Necked Lizard, Snake, Turtle 'Documentaries' *Mel Blanc: The Man of a Thousand Voices (2008) - Narration 'Movies' *As Good As It Gets (1997) - Fred Bishop *Cool World (1992) - Doc Whiskers, Drunk Bar Patron, Interrogator, Mash, Super Jack *Ed Wood (1994) - Orson Welles *Space Jam (1996) - Pepe Le Pew 'Shorts' *Gumshoe (2014) - Club Foot 'TV Series - Dubbing' *The Naked Director (2019) - Furuya 'TV Specials' *Spitting Image: The 1987 Movie Awards (1987) - Additional Voices 'Web Series' *Nostalgia Critic (2014) - Brain (ep339) *SockPuppet Theatre (2013) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Batman: Arkham Underworld (2016) - Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries *Disney The 7D: Mine Train (2015) - Grumpy *Futurama: Worlds of Tomorrow (2017) - Calculon, Hedonismbot, Kif Kroker, Lrrr, Morbo *View-Master Virtual Reality: Batman: The Animated Series Experience Pack (2016) - Alfred Pennyworth, Commissioner James Gordon, The Riddler/Edward Nygma 'Video Games' *Animaniacs: Game Pack (1997) - Foreman, The Brain, Wakko's Belches *Animaniacs: Ten Pin Alley (1998) - The Brain *Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt (2005) - The Brain, Igor, Marvin, Prisoner *Arcade America (1996) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Mr. Freeze/'Victor Fries', Calendar Man/Julian Day, Political Prisoner *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013-2014) - Mr. Freeze/'Victor Fries', Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters (2000) - Yosemite Sam *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Father *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (2005) - Burly Candy Pirate, Father *Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy (2017) - Dr. Nitrus Brio *Descent³ (1999) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Freelancer (2003) - Additional Voices *Full Throttle (1995) - Gas Guard Gunner, Nestor, Sizeable Bill *Futurama (2003) - Destructor, Mighty Sun God, Morbo, Walt *Guild Wars: Eye of the North (2007) - Vekk *Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law (2008) - Blue Falcone, Dum Dum, Freezoid, Inch High Private Eye, Magilla Gorilla, Nailgun *Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal (2007) - Foghorn Leghorn, Yosemite Sam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Pepe Le Pew, Yosemite Sam *Looney Tunes: Cartoon Conductor (2008) - Wile E. Coyote, Yosemite Sam *Looney Tunes: Duck Dodgers: Starring: Daffy Duck (2000) - Yosemite Sam *Looney Tunes: Space Race (2000) - Yosemite Sam *Looney Tunes Racing (2000) - Yosemite Sam *Loons: The Fight for Fame (2002) - Rocky, Yosemite Sam *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010) - Magneto/Erik Lensherr *Microshaft Winblows 98 (1998) - Additional Voices *Mortimer and the Riddles of the Medallion (1996) - Lodius, African Lion, Humpback Whale, Oxpecker, Walrus *Open Season (2006) - Boswell, Duck *Sheep, Dog 'n' Wolf (2001) - Yosemite Sam *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command: Orion Pirates (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Warped (1997) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - General Var Suthra, Kel'eth Ur *Stupid Invaders (2001) - Dr. Saccharin, Etno Polino *Tak and the Guardians of Gross (2008) - Chief *Taz: W.A.N.T.E.D. (2002) - Yosemite Sam *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2006) - Jack O'Lantern *The Simpsons Game (2007) - William Shakespeare *Tiny Toon Adventures: Defenders of the Universe (2002) - Dizzy Devil *Xiaolin Showdown (2006) - Master Fung 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - The Beagle Boys Theme Park Attractions *Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom (2012) - Horace Badun *Yosemite Sam and the Gold River Adventure (1992) - Yosemite Sam Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (305) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (7) *Years active on this wiki: 1980-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors